The invention relates to framing and more especially concerns a magazine suitable for pushing staples and positioning them one by one on a manual stapler.
There exist staplers that are simple to handle and that enable the user to put profiled staples in place manually in chamfers or beadings for frames.
In one known apparatus, the surface of the punch used to cause the staple to penetrate the wood is provided with a guide member in the form of a stud, which is usually cylindrical and which is magnetised and can thus hold a staple in position against it until the tool is presented in the right place on the beading prior to driving in the staple. The latter, which advantageously has a V profile, therefore has to be put in place on the stapler, the right way round, that is to say with the sharpened portion facing outwards, and it is quite clear that none of the staple loaders, such as those described, for example, in documents FR 2747604, EB 0521724 or U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,065, and which are designed for distribution to an automatic stapling machine, can be suitable for supplying this hand tool.
The invention solves this problem by providing a staple pushing magazine for a manual frame stapler having a punch bearing a guide member in the form of a stud magnetised to hold a staple positioned against it, said magazine being in the form of an elongate, closed drawer, one face of which is pierced by a longitudinal opening and one end of which opens in a window at the end of the drawer, said drawer containing a sliding pusher operated by a button for the purpose of displacing the contiguous staples and of placing one staple on the punch via the window at the end of the drawer . A device for elastically retaining the pusher sliding through the drawer is constituted by at least one tab provided at the height of at least one toothed rail extending parallel to the face of the magazine for feeding the staples stepwise.
According to the constructional characteristics of the invention, the window is rectangular and framed by vertical edges forming a guide for the lateral wings of a staple, whereas the pusher bears a profiled head having two edges with a triangular cross-section having a profile corresponding to that of a staple and its lateral wings. The button is mounted on spacers sliding through a longitudinal opening in the magazine, which spacers fasten on to ribs provided on either side of the central body of the pusher.
According to another particular characteristic of the invention, the tabs of the device for elastically retaining the sliding pusher are provided on either side of the head of the pusher, and at the height of toothed rails which extend over the lateral sides of the magazine, the tabs being equipped with tips that co-operate with spaces located between teeth provided on the toothed rails.
Advantageously, the teeth are delimited by a front face, in the direction of the window of the magazine, perpendicular to the sides of the magazine, and, on the other side, by a rear face inclined at an angle of approximately 45xc2x0.
Conversely, the tips are delimited forwards by an inclined face, and rearwards by a face perpendicular to the central body of the pusher.
Further particular characteristics and advantages of the invention will emerge from the description that follows of a form of embodiment, in which reference is made to the annexed drawings, wherein: